


Next Time

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Jo's gone to watch Carmen race, but now that he's sitting in her trailer, things are a bit awkward.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



> It feels strange gifting this to you...

Jo has gone to support Carmen at one of her races, he has the weekend free, and he likes the idea of getting to spend time with her.

She's invited him into her trailer, and he's sitting awkwardly on the little bed, trying to think of something to say so that there's not silence.

His leg is jiggling and he's trying to surreptitiously take deep breaths so that he can focus, but then Carmen is getting changed into her race suit.

Jo blushes as he stares at the ceiling, there's a stain, as though someone opened a can of cola that had been shaken up, and it had exploded everywhere.

Carmen watches it all with a smile on her face, enjoying the sight of Jo's neck bulging as he strains to stare at anything but her.

Jo's aware that Carmen's still talking, and he's torn between being a gentleman and a good listener, but he can't look at her when she's wearing just her underwear, it just doesn't feel right to him.

Carmen can see the conflicting emotions, and she smiles to herself, dragging her eyes over Jo as he squirms on the spot.

"Can you help me with the zip?" Carmen beckons him over with little more than a crook of her finger, and Jo's blushing so beautifully that she can't help but wonder what he would look like in bed.

Jo gives the zip a little tug, unsticking it as he tries to avoid her breasts when he pulls it up, the back of his hand brushing against her nipple, and Carmen lets out a little gasp, just to see him blush again.

"Thank you sweetie." She flicks her hair in Jo's face, smoothing it back into a ponytail before realising that she didn't have a hairband. "Can you get me the bobble from the side of the bed?"

Jo breathes a sigh of relief, and he leans over the bed to reach for the hair bobble that's lying there next to her watch. He's just got his fingers on it when he feels Carmen's hand on his shoulder, spinning him round as she pushes him back onto the bed, straddling him as she leans in for a kiss.

He's left speechless, he never could have imagined that Carmen would be interested in a guy like him, and yet he's overwhelmed by it all. Carmen's hands are inside his shirt, and he's gasping for air, trying to get a minute just to talk.

"We could go for a drink?" Jo watches as Carmen smiles at him, her grin ravenous, and he knows that he's the main course.

Carmen's trailing kisses lower as Jo tries to think of something else to say, but all he can think is 'oh my god' over and over again.

Words fail him, and he feels Carmen undoing his belt, the sound of the zip being opened sends sparks through his body. He wants to tell her to wait, that they don't have to rush, but then his cock is springing free, and she's got her lips wrapped around him, sucking greedily as he throws his head back against the bed.

Carmen's sucking him off, blonde hair tickling his stomach as she bobs and he's no idea how his hands ended up tangled in her hair but they're there now and he's screaming that he's going to come but when he looks down there's just Carmen smirking as she goes faster, one hand playing with his balls.

He comes with a jolt, Carmen swallowing it all down with a grin on her face as he shudders with the aftershocks. Carmen looks perfect as she lets his cock slip out of her mouth, and Jo strokes her hair, floating on a cloud of lust as he catches his breath.

Jo can't believe that it just happened, Carmen's licking him clean, little moans of pleasure vibrating against his cock. She's crawling up to kiss him, the taste of his come still on her lips as they share a passionate, sloppy kiss. She rolls them so that Jo's on top before demanding that he fuck her, and he looks down apologetically at his still soft cock

"I'm going to need a minute." Jo blushes, usually he'd be hard again, but that orgasm was so good that he needs time to recover.

Carmen smiles, her hands are grasping at his scruffy curls and she's pushing his head down, so he kisses at her exposed breasts, nuzzling them with his nose but she's still pushing his head down further, arching her back, trying to not-so-subtly hint to him what she wants him to kiss next.

Jo eventually gets the idea and his eyes go wide, he's not really got a lot of experience with this. As he's sliding her out of her panties he tries to breathe deeply, he's scared that he'll not be able to please her. He teases along her velvety folds with his fingers, using this to find his bearings before locating the tiny thing that he was looking for. Jo dives in, gently licking at her, each moan giving him more confidence until she's screaming in Spanish and begging him to fuck her.

He's trying to find the one condom that he carries in his wallet, praying that it's still in date, he's really not sure when he last bought some. It's awkward with his jeans pulled down over his thighs but he finally locates the small foil wrapper, and it's still in date, just.

Jo slides it on, unable to believe that this is really happening.

"Do you want this?" he asks, he needs reassurance that she still wants this.

Carmen growls, pulling him closer as she tells him to get on with it.

The sight of her biting her lip in anticipation is far hotter than it has any right to be, and he slides inside her, groaning as the tight heat surrounds him. He's so glad that she's in charge, it makes a difference from all the times that he's done this before, they always expected him to take control, and that took all the fun out of it for him.

Each gasp and moan that falls from Carmen's lips has him rushing towards a spectacular orgasm, and it's all so good that he lasts an embarrassingly short time, Carmen smiling at that, clearly aware of how hot she is.

"Next time will be better," Carmen says, winking at him before pulling him into a tender kiss, both of them still sensitive from their love making.

Jo smiles at the sound of that, he's never had anyone who wanted a next time before.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
